Harry Potter Gone Wrong
by Leaviel
Summary: A crackfic... Harry falls in love with himself... and a few other peopleinanimate objects along the way... Set during Harry's 6th year. Fred and George are there because they can be... They're just that cool.


YAY!!! I'm finally writing the fanfiction of utter stupidity! Woot. This is dedicated to my friend Ashley… She knows why.

It was the summer of the dancing badgers, and… WAIT! Wrong fanfic.

Ahem

Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, was having a picture day. YES, picture day. Every school has picture day.

On this day of pictures, all the jolly young students got their pictures taken to send home to mum and da, or to give to their friends (assuming they _had_ friends). One could also purchase the pictures of other Hogwarts students to keep for one's self... if one so desired. Many took this as an opportunity to buy pictures of a witch or wizard they happened to be particularly fond of. You could also see how many pictures of yourself other people had purchased, though the names of the purchasers remained anonymous. This led to a great deal of whispers about who liked who and who had the most pictures of them bought.

The Golden Trio was glad of the anonymous status of the picture buying, and that they were, in fact, friends, so that if any of them were to find out that another had bought their picture, well…

"Hermione, why do you have a picture of me?" Ron asked.

"Uhh, err… Because we're friends, and I thought that…" she thought for a moment, "mum and da might want to see what you look like."

"But I've already met your parents," Ron stated, confused.

"Well, they might've… forgotten what you look like…" Hermione's eyes shifted.

"Why didn't you get one of Harry?"

"Umm… My parents already have a picture of him."

Ron flushed. "Oh, so you got one of Harry and not me? Is Harry _better_ than me?"

"No! It was from a newspaper clipping, he's in a lot of those."

"Riiiiiight," Ron said.

"Speaking of Harry…" Hermione looked over at her friend. He was staring intently at a picture of someone she couldn't see.

"Whose picture is that, Harry?" Ron asked him.

Harry looked up. "What?"

"The picture, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "What's in the picture?"

"N-no one," Harry said, quickly shoving said picture into his bag.

"I bet it's Ginny," Ron said. Hermione smirked.

"Nooooo…" Harry looked uncomfortable. If his friends were to discover who was in his precious picture... They might find out his secret.

"Oh, come on, Harry! This is stupid!" Hermione said, exasperated. "It's not like it really matters!"

Ron grinned. "Is it Loony Lovegood, perchance?"

"What?!?" Harry looked at Ron as if he were slightly mad.

"Who then?" he asked.

"I said, no one!" Harry was starting to get irritated. However, in his preoccupation with Ron's pestering, he didn't notice that someone else was listening in... A _couple_ of people in fact... And by the time he noticed that someone was rummaging in his bag, Fred Weasley had already pulled out the photo with its mysterious occupant.

"So, let's see what lucky student has gained the attention of Harry Potter!" He said, grinning.

"Hey!" Harry said angrily, trying to grab the photo, which Fred was holding out of his reach. "That's private!"

George looked at him with mock disappointment. "And why would you want to keep this from us? You know you can always tell us anything!" He took the picture from Fred and looked at it.

"Don't look at it!" Harry yelled.

George wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the photo, at a loss for words. "Harry..." he said uncertainly.

"Aww, come on! It can't be _that_ bad!" Fred exclaimed and took the photo back from his twin. Fred did a double take and looked up at Harry, one eyebrow raised and mouth slightly open.

"Who is it?" Ron asked eagerly.

Fred took a quick look back at the photo and back up at Harry. "Harry, _why_ would you care if we knew you had a picture of _yourself?_"

"He—What?" Ron looked at his best friend, confused. Harry quickly grabbed the picture from Fred and stuffed it back into his bag, his face flushed. But Ron and Hermione had glimpsed it and saw that what Fred had said was true.

"Harry..." Hermione said, looking concerned, echoing Ron's confusion. "We all got pictures of ourselves... Why...?"

Harry said nothing as his frantic eyes glanced at everyone in turn as he clutched his bag protectively to his chest.

Fred laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "What's so embarrassing about a picture of yourself? It's not like you're _in love_ with yourself!" They all turned back to Harry. His face had turned bright red.

"Harry... You AREN'T in love with yourself... are you?" Hermione said, cautiously. Harry took one look at them... and ran for it.

"Umm... that was odd..." said Ron.

Come on... Review... You know you want to... evil grin


End file.
